Death can go so far...
by Minako Star
Summary: A self-insertion sailor moon fic complete with made-up sailors. ^.~
1. Chapter One

Title: Death can go so far...  
Author: Minako Star*  
Rating: PG-13/NC-17 Don't know why, It just is  
Genre: Comedy/Drama Don't ask  
Warnings: Death, Sadness, a self-insertion that goes by the name of "Sailor Ricki", short   
skirts and bows, different Sailor Groups including Talk Show Sailors, Hence,  
"Sailor Ricki" (i.e. me). (Do not even ask.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, and never will, but if I did I would make sure the   
SailorStars season would be subbed for our viewing pleasure.  
Author's Note: Hello, and I *hope* you enjoy my annoyingly stupid SM fanfic.Please R & R!!   
Well, C~Ya.  
***  
"Bored, Bored, Bored..." Serena was chanting to the tune of the Meow Mix song. "Hey,   
Serena, whatcha doin'?" asked Lita as she walked by. "Being Bored." She answered. "When   
you *could* do   
something useful for a change!" Said Luna, as she clawed Serena's shoulder. "Ow, hey, what   
was *that* for?!" asked Serena, flinging the cat off her back and onto the street.   
"*Hopefully*, she'll get  
runover by a truck!" Said a bleach blonde haired girl that was floating   
above Serena. She had bleach blonde hair that curved down to her shoulders   
and blue eyes, she remarkably resembled Jenny  
Jones.  
(Author's Note: Here's the Talk Show Sailors and stuff)  
"God, *you're* being a bitch today!" Said a Beautiful young-looking girl with brown hair that   
curved down to shoulder length , and beautiful brown eyes. She remarkably looked like   
Ricki Lake.  
(Author's Note: Here's my self-insertion. I'm obssessed with Ricki Lake, She's my idol, get   
used to it.)  
"So, your stalking me again today, "Princess of Power"?" Answered the blonde girl who's name   
was Kim.  
"That's Ricki's other title, not mine!" Answered the beautiful brown haired girl whose name   
was Erica. "So, who cares, you're the invincible Sailor Scout, not me!" Said Kim.  
"Yeah, so why are you talking to me then, when I could easily blow you're head off?" answered   
Erica. "Um...Excuse me for interrupting, but who are you?" asked Lita, who was extremely  
blundered by this interruption of her beautiful Saturday.  
The two girls both transformed in to two beautiful Sailor Scouts, Kim in Yellow and orange,   
Erica in Red   
and Black. "We are Talk Show Sailors!" announced the two girls. "Laugh, and I'll kill you!"   
Said Kim.  
"I'm Sailor Ricki!" announced Erica. "And I'm Sailor Jenny..." mumbled Kim. "Hey, you should   
be proud to be a Sailor!" Said Sailor Ricki. "Whatever..." was the response.  
"We protect the people we stand for, and we also protect they're careers!" Said Sailor Ricki,   
proudly. "There are many more like us, yet we haven't met them yet." She added. "You seem like  
enemies to me." Said Serena. "We are," said Sailor Ricki. "Infact, we all are!" she finished.   
"Lucky you," answered Lita, sarcastically.   
***  
"That's how it ended, then the two Sailors left while the Sailor Ricki one was beating the   
crap out of Sailor Jenny." Said Serena. All of the scouts were having a meeting at Rei's temple.  
"Well that's  
weird." Said Amy suddenly. "What is it?" asked Mina. "My computer says that there are Talk   
Show Sailors!" she answered. "Wow!, I guess it wasn't a dream." Serena said. "It couldn't have   
been  
anyways, dumb dumb, I was there with you, remember?" said Lita. "Oh, yeah!" exclaimed   
Serena. "You are so stupid, Serena!" criticized Rei. "Look who's talking!" she answered.   
And that fight   
went on and on....   
***  
Erica was asleep when a Red and Black Tabby Cat with a Dark Blue star on it's forehead crept   
up onto her bed. It was near morning, when the strange cat woke her up. "Hello, Erica," said   
the cat.  
"I'm Kymbir, you're guardian cat from the moon, I've been looking for you." Kymbir finished.   
"What? How did you know my name?" A tired-looking Erica asked. "I've been monitering you're   
Sailor  
activities, and I can see that you are doing quite well, and do not need my help; therefore   
I'm here anyways just for the hell of it." "Okay." Erica answered. "Can I sleep now?" she   
asked. "NO!;  
It's already 12:57p.m.!" Kymbir answered. "WHAT!?!?" Erica screamed. "Well, I didn't think   
you'd care *that* much!" said Kymbir. "OH MY GOD!!! I'M GOING TO MISS RICKI !!! FREAKIN A,   
MAN!!!"She  
yelled running downstairs as fast as humanly possible. She flicked on the TV and plopped   
down on the couch, just in-time to find out about cheating lovers and other intresting stuff.  
"HALLE-FRIKIN-LUJAH!!!" she screamed because she didn't miss any of the show. "What the *hell*   
was that for?" said Kymbir, after Erica removed the duct-tape she plastered on the cats mouth  
so she would shut-up during the show. "*Nobody* makes me miss my show without a fight, ya hear?"  
said Erica, just when Kim decided to *drop-in* for a visit. "What are *you* doing here,  
bitch?" Kim asked. "It's my house, asshole!"Erica answered. "Not you, Kymbir's cat form!" Kim  
said. "I thought I killed you!!!".  
***  
"What should we do?" said a mysterious voice;it was Haruka's. "Maybe we should find them?"  
answered Michiru. "Those Scouts are so different from us though..."said Setsuna. ""We   
shouldn't treat them differently, though, I know how that feels." said Hotaru. "They are the  
only ones who can defeat *these* youmas." said Michiru. "We must find them then, the Talk Show   
Sailors." said Setsuna.  
***   
"I sense it, they're aura's are closer."murmured Rei, as she was Fire Scrying. "He-ll-hoh!!!"  
yelled Erica through the doors of the temple. "Whoa!"said Rei, as she fell flat on her back.  
"I guess Serena's not the only klutz around here, huh?" said Mina. "I was startled!" complained  
Rei. "You need to help me!" screamed Sailor Ricki. "So, your Sailor Ricki, I take it?" said Amy.  
"Yes, but that's not important right now! How many Sailors are there here?" she asked   
frantically. "How did you know we were Sailors?"asked Mina. "I can sense these things, anyways,   
are there outer planet scouts?" "Yeah, four." said Lita. "I found one dead."said Sailor Ricki.  
***  
  
  



	2. Death Can Go So Far...Chapter Two

Title: Death can go so far...  
Chapter: Two (2)  
Author: Minako Star*  
Rating: PG-13  
***  
  
A black shadow figure whished away silently to reveal a dead Sailor Uranus, lying flat on the ground helpless.  
"There!" said Sailor Ricki, as She pointed at the deceased Sailor. "But...She's one of our strongest..." said Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Uranus..." mumbled Mina. "NO!" screamed a voice, as Sailor Neptune ran up to Sailor Uranus' body.  
She started to cry, slightly. Sailor Mars ran up to her. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'll be fine." was Neptune's response.  
When Neptune looked up, she noticed Sailor Ricki. "It's you!" Neptune said. "What?" said Sailor Ricki, taking a step back.  
"You're the scout we're looking for!" said Neptune. "Why?" Sailor Ricki asked. "Because, you're the one with the power to..."  
Neptune didn't have the chance to finish;the shadow youma stabbed her in the back. Neptune fell to the ground.  
Sailor Neptune's ghost appeared. "Sailor Ricki, you are the only one with the power to kill these youma's, and save the Earth   
from destuction. Use that power wisely, were watching over you..." and with that, her ghost dissapeared.The sailors looked at her.  
The youma approched them as Sailor Ricki took a step forward, and looked straight at the youma. She took out her staff, and  
held it in front of her, as the other Sailors gathered behind her. She started to glow a bright red, and the glow was being  
absorbed into her staff. She mumbled something, and all of her power poured out of the staff and hit the youma violently against  
a tree. The youma evaporated, and disappeared. Sailor Ricki fell to the ground, and collapsed.  
***  
The Next Day  
***  
"Wake-Up!" said Kymbir, slightly shaking Erica. "Wake up..." the cat muttered as she started to cry, thinking it was hopeless.  
"Kymbir?" asked a voice." Are you okay?" "Erica!" the kitty screamed in delight as she hopped up onto Erica's chest.  
"What happened?" Erica asked. "You used up all of you're energy fighting a youma, and you collapsed." Kymbir explained.  
"Oh." she said. "Want some soup?" said Mina, as she walked in in her nurse's outfit. Rei came running in. "Run!" Rei screamed as  
Mina decided to try and force-feed Rei her soup. "Ahhh!!!!!!!" Rei screamed running out the door. " This ended well, huh?" Erica   
said to Kymbir. "Yeah." Kymbir ended.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
THE END   
  
Bye bye peeps. I know the ending sucke sorry, my brain is tired. Well, see ya!  
~Minako Star* 3  



End file.
